


Art for To Find a Long Forgotten World by lindoreda

by anuminis



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin's Company with their Daemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for To Find a Long Forgotten World by lindoreda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindoreda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindoreda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Find a Long Forgotten World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516556) by [lindoreda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindoreda/pseuds/lindoreda). 



> this is a really awesome story. I highly recomment it.
> 
> this post can also be found on my tumblr: http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/91946356410


End file.
